Percy's Little Sister
by nickyreader1
Summary: Continuing the Heroes of Olympus.


Percy Jackson's Sister

Once upon a time, there is a Greek God and a Mortal. The Greek God's name is Poseidon, and the mortal woman's name is Sally Jackson, and they are in Sally's apartment. It have been 10 months since Molly Jackson was borned, and like Percy (Molly's big brother), she have black hair, and sea green eyes. Percy didn't know yet that he is a big brother, because he spent the 11 months at Camp Half Blood. Percy is 17 years old and he is also the son of Poseidon.

He and his Cyclops half brother, Tyson is celebrating the One-Year anniversary of the union of Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter. Camp Half-Blood is a Camp for demigods of the Gods' and Goddesses' Greek forms and Camp Jupiter is a Camp for demigods of the said Gods' and Goddesses' Roman forms except for Minerva/Athena. Sally and Poseidon were arguing on either to IM (Iris Messaging) or to wait until he's home to tell him that he have a little sister who is also the daughter of Poseidon and Sally, just like Percy, when Percy walked into "WHO IS THAT?" Percy yelled suddenly scaring both Sally, Poseidon, and woke Molly up causing her to cry. "This is your little sister, Molly Athena Jackson, Percy." Sally said still a little surprised, calming Molly down. "What?!" Percy said a little loud. "Shhhhh. Your mother is trying to calm Molly down and putting her back to sleep." Poseidon said a little softer than usual.

"You give Athena's name as Molly's middle name? Why?" Percy asked softly. "Because it was to cheer your eldest cousin up. She wasn't feeling like herself since she found out that Arachne was responsible for Camp Jupiter and Camp Half-Blood blaming each other for stealing the Athena Parthenos." Poseidon said sadly. "Something tells me that she felt guilty for turning Arachne into a monster." Percy said sadly. Percy felt bad for his oldest cousin, Athena, so he thought maybe he could cheer her up with a little surprise.

"Hey Dad? Where is Athena?" Percy asked excited. "I don't know. I haven't seen her since Reyne, Nico, and Coach Hedge brought the Athena Parthenos to Camp Half-Blood. But Apollo may have an idea. or maybe his new Oracle. Why?" Poseidon said half sad, and half curious. "I was wondering if maybe I could try to cheer her up. I'm worried about Athena, and so is Annabeth, along with her half brothers and half sisters." Percy said a little worried. "Oh. Well I'm surprised that you are worried about Annabeth's mother. You know she and I don't get along very well since she turned Medusa into a Gorgon along with her sisters." Poseidon said surprised. "Only because you and Medusa were kissing in her temple." Percy said reminding his Olympian father.

"Oh yeah. I forgot. I really regretted that, but I never were really good with apologising." Poseidon said. _Later on Mount Olympus._ Percy was talking with Apollo when Annabeth walks in on them. "What are you guys talking about?" Annabeth asked curiously. "I was telling my little cousin here that I really don't know where Athena is. She have disappeared from Olympus." Apollo explain. "WHAT?" Annabeth yelled " HOW CAN YOU NOT KNOW WHERE IS MY MOTHER IS?!" "That is what I was asking him. But remember when Atlas captured Artemis? Not even Apollo know where she is." Percy explain.

"BUT I HAVEN'T HEARD FROM ATHENA FOR A YEAR SINCE SHE TOOK THE ATHENA PARTHENOS BACK TO MOUNT OLYMPUS FOR SAFEKEEPING." Annabeth yelled angrily. "Athena did brought the Athena Parthenos back" Apollo said pointing to the Athena Parthenos laying on the side with Nike in the hand. "I heard something in here a year ago right before she disappeared. She and her Roman side, Minerva was fighting, blaming each other and after Athena/Minerva blasted Father's and Uncle's thrones to pieces in anger, Athena regained control and freaked out and ran off." A familiar voice said trying to calm down Annabeth, and kinda scared. It was Ares/Mars, Greek/Roman God of War, Weapons, and Bloodshed. He was scared because he retreated back into the shadow "Why are you hiding in the shadow, Ares?" Percy asked angrily. "Because right before Athena/Minerva left, I grabbed her by her arm, and She hitted me repeatedly, but before Minerva could hit me one last time, making my injures permanent, Athena snapped back in control." Ares/Mars said frighteningly as he stepped out of the shadow. Annabeth screamed. "Shhhh! If either Hera/Juno or Zeus/Jupiter got woken up by your scream, we're all in trouble." Ares/Mars said seriously.

"Sorry, but your injuries looks bad. You should have Apollo looks at those." Annabeth apologies and said concerned. "I agrees with Annabeth, Ares" Percy and Apollo said at the same time. "Ok, but after Apollo tend to my injuries, I'll tell you what happened." Ares/Mars said. Same day and same time, but previous year. Go after Arachne, destroy her permanently!" Minerva said in Athena's head. "No! It's my fault that Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter had been enemies for almost 3,000 years. If we haven't lost our temper, and turned Arachne into a monster, she wouldn't had stole the Athena Parthenos, and blamed it on our Roman demigods and demigoddesses, and causing the Civil War." Athena said sadly back to Minerva in her head, not knowing that Ares/Mars is eavesdropping on them/her. "If you won't destroyed our arch nemesis, then I will destroy our Father's, and our Uncle's thrones." Minerva threatened Athena angrily. "No, I won't let you do it" Athena said frighteningly. As Athena and Minerva fought for control, both Athena and Minerva destroyed Zeus's and Poseidon's thrones.

"Oh no! Father will be angry with us!" Athena said scared. "Then we should probably flee, before Father and Uncle wakes up." Minerva said equally scared. "Wait! Athena, good children never flee just because they destroy something precious to their father and uncle!" Ares/Mars said at the same time, worried. "Leave us alone, Ares/Mars!" Athena and Minerva yelled at the same time, scared. "But Father will forgives you both if OWWW!" Ares/Mars exclaimed in pain. "I SAID LEAVE US ALONE, ARES/MARS, AND I MEANT IT!" Minerva yelled angrily while hitting Ares/Mars continually. "AHHHH! STOP! OWWW!" Ares/Mars yelled in pain with every punch by Minerva. "Minerva, stop! He's/They's our little brother(s)." Athena said stopping Minerva from hurting Ares/Mars any further. "If You tell anyone where I/we are going, Minerva won't be the only one punching you." Athena said threatenly.

"Yes, Athena. But what about Annabeth?" Ares/Mars said scared and asked scared. "I will tell her when the time comes. Until then don't tell anyone, not even Father, Mother, Uncles, or even our half siblings and children." Athena said threatenly. "OK. I won't tell anyone!" Ares/Mars said scared. "Good. I'll/we'll go. Remember your promise, Ares/Mars, or we'll be back." Athena/ Minerva said /(Present day.)br /"So that what happened. I took the remains of both Zeus/Jupiter's and Poseidon/Neptune's thrones to Tyson and asked him to repair them, and he tried, but only Hephaestus/Vulcan or the demigods and/or demigoddesses can repair the thrones. I was scared that if Zeus/Jupiter and Poseidon/Neptune founded out that only Athena and Minerva haven't found peace with each other, and was responsible for the destruction of their thrones, and send everyone but me after her."

Ares/Mars said worrying about Athena/Minerva. "You just told us, Ares/Mars. We are worried about Athena/Minerva too." A voice said scared and upset. It was Zeus/Jupiter and Poseidon/Neptune. "Athena/Minerva does have more regrets than most of us beside me, of course." Poseidon/Neptune said sadly. "That is true, brother." Zeus/Jupiter said sadly as well. "Well, what are we gonna do now, Uncle Zeus/Jupiter?" Percy asked worried. "We're not gonna do anything about Athena/Minerva. It's her choice on whether to come back or not." Zeus/Jupiter said sad. "WHAT!?" Annabeth yelled angry and upset. "We'll see your mother again. She is just trying to find peace between her Greek and Roman sides, and we have to let her do it on her own." Poseidon/Neptune said sadly. "Yeah, beside we got other things to worry about, beside your mother, Annabeth. Like my little sister, for an example." Percy said concerned and while looking at his dad.

"What! you don't have a little sister." Annabeth said thinking Percy was joking. "Actually He does have a little sister, who have the same parents as himself. Come on we'll show you." Poseidon said. Later at Sally's Apartment. "Sally. We brought visitors to see Molly" Poseidon called happily. "Coming, Poseidon." Sally called back surprised. Annabeth, Percy, Apollo, Ares, Poseidon, and Zeus walked into Sally's bedroom. In the crib, beside Sally's bed, Molly squeals for Percy and Poseidon. Right beside Molly's crib and sitting next to Sally is….. "Mom! You are okay. I was so worried about you!" Annabeth said a little louder than she was supposed to be, causing Molly to cry. "Shhhh! Annabeth, I'm happy to see you too, you too, Percy. My Goodness, you have grown to be handsome man." Athena said concerned and surprised at the same

To Be Continued.


End file.
